To stay, or not to stay?
by SliverofWonder
Summary: Written for Inspirational Quote and 50 WtsG challenges. Hermione is forced to make the hardest decision of her life. Dramione


**This story was written for the 50 Ways to Say Goodbye and Inspirational Quote challenge. If I'm not wrong the quote goes like this:**

**Not to spoil the ending for you, but…everything's going to be okay**

**Right, so enjoy! And review. This is my second Dramione fic. I think my friends are starting to rub off me...**

* * *

_'And so, it is our pleasure to announce that we have decided to offer you the position. You will be stationed in Egypt. If you accept the offer, work begins promptly on the 25__th__ of July. We await your acceptance letter.'_

* * *

Hermione read the letter for the umpteenth time.

_To stay or to leave?_

The question had been stuck on repeat in her mind for the past few hours. How could they, how _dare _they make her choose like this. Staying meant giving up the opportunity of a lifetime, but leaving…leaving meant being apart from _him_.

The love of her life. Draco Malfoy.

The successful auror could not leave Britain, unless he quit his job, and under no circumstances would Hermione let him do that. The foolish boy would probably try to, though. That was just how he was. A smile crept onto her face as she recalled all of the antics he had pulled, including the reason they were even together in the first place.

_I love you_

_ ~D_

_That was the hundredth rose already. Hermione twirled its thorny stalk between her fingers, admiring the silky red petals. Did he really mean it, this 'D'? Hermione knew exactly who he was, or at least, who she wanted it to be, but did he really love her? Dare she dream that the boy who had stolen her heart so many years ago was in love with her? _

_"I do." _

_He was right in front of her, suddenly._

_"I love you, Hermione Granger. I love you wholeheartedly, truly. I've loved you and I'll always love you."_

"What's so funny?" A familiar, smooth voice sounded from in front of her. Hermione looked up to see Draco staring down curiously at the letter in her hands.

"Oh—nothing much, really." She tucked the letter behind a stray pillow and forced a wan smile at the man before her. He frowned and reached for the pillow, but she was quicker.

"I _told _you, it's nothing." She said, sternly this time, but he pushed her away and grabbed at the letter.

"I've known you long enough to know when you're lying, Granger." He furrowed his brows as his eyes scanned the letter. _Please don't say anything, please just let it go. _Hermione pleaded silently, starting to regret applying for the job. What was she thinking, knowing that the being posted somewhere was unavoidable with the job? She chided herself for the lapse in judgment. She was usually more careful when making decisions like these.

"You're accepting, right?" Hermione couldn't meet his eyes. She knew Draco was going to make her accept. Hell, he'd probably even write the acceptance letter himself if he had to. For the first time in her life, Hermione Granger was regretting her actions.

"You _are _going to accept it, _right?_" She kept silent. The guilt was too much for her to bear.

"Why?" She finally looked up. "Why do you want to—to just _throw _this chance away? Please, Hermione, whatever's stopping you—it's not worth it. Not even me."

He knew. Draco knew exactly what was stopping her. That was what made her hate him, and what made her fall in love with him at the same time. He always knew what to say. He always knew what she was thinking. I guess that's why people always said they were made for each other.

"I love you, Draco. I can't leave you just to climb up the corporate ladder. What if something happens to you? What if I never see you again? What if—There are so many things that could go wrong, and I can't bear that happening."

"Not to spoil the ending for you, but…everything's going to be okay. I'll be ok. You'll be ok. We'll owl. Heck, even use that infernal muggle spider web camera thingy***** if we have to. It'll be fine. I promise."

"Muggle spider web camera?" Hermione laughed softly. Draco was just so adorably adorable that sometimes she just wanted to kiss him like there was no tomorrow.

And she did.

* * *

"Goodbye, Draco." Hermione kissed the sleeping man for the last time and gripped her trunk as tightly as possible, taking one last sweeping glance at the bedroom she had called home for so many years, and finally, with her eyes shut tight, apparated away, away to Egypt, Land of the Pharaohs.

* * *

***It's s'pposed to be a webcam. **


End file.
